writepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Journal
Jack's Journal is an indie horror game made by Chrome Studios. Plot The protagonist, Jack, wakes up strapped to a wall in an unknown place. He is facing a dark hallway, with a few lights illuminating the path. A few doors are left and right in the distance, and from these doors and straight ahead they will come. You have a breathing meter. When they come, the slightest breathe can alert them. So you hold your breathe. If you hold your breathe long enough, you will pass out, resulting in them catching you and a Game Over. The game has a clock on the top right, and it goes by Morning, Afternoon and Night. When the clock reaches Night, "They" go to sleep and Jack writes a new journal entry. A book icon is in the top left, and if you tap it a journal comes up. You can check what journal entries Jack has made over the course of the game. The front pages are sealed shut by some sort of glue, making it impossible to check them. As Jack continues writing in the journal, more about his life is heard, and the game, on the final days, reveals he has a little sister named Star, who went missing a few days before the game starts. Star appears on the last night as one of "Them", and the only way to win when she comes at the end of the Day is to sing a lullaby (Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star) to Star by pressing the arrow keys not to fast and not to slow. She will approach you slowly, the other members of "They" watching from the doors. Once the lullaby ends, Star comes up to you and frees you, much to the dismay of "They". The good ending is unlocked after that. Alternatively, if you stop singing, or do it too fast or too slow, the other members of They will catch you, triggering the Bad Ending. They/Them The enemies of the game are simply called, collectively, "They" or "Them". They are nicknamed by Jack, as seen in his journal. Bruce Bruce is a bull-like creature who comes from the left door. Rock Rock is a big and strong gray man who approaches from the non-visible end of the hallway. Willy Willy comes from the left door. He wears a hat and a coat and only yellow, glowing eyes can be shown. He has no visible arms. Posideon Posideon is a water-like blob that comes out of the right door. Maggie Maggie is an orange creature that appears to be made out of coal. She approaches from the non-visible end of the hallway. Star Star is the final one of "Them" you will encounter, and she comes from the non-visible end of the hallway. She sets you free at the end of the final day if you play the lullaby just right. Trivia *On rare occasions, the song "Frere Jacques" is sung in the distance by Star. *On rare occasions, your vision may flash red, and you will run out of breathe. *On rare occasions, an image of Star will appear taped to the ceiling/floor if you look up or down. The image will disappear shortly after. *On rare occasions, Jack will hum a tune similar to Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. When this tune is hummed on the last day, Frere Jacques will be sung by Star in response.